


Lilies

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Oikawa is so paranoid omg, lilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa messed up BAD</p><p>I mean maybe he shouldn't worry because he can't recall doing a single bad thing but NO</p><p>HE MESSED UP BAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies

Oikawa had messed up, he had messed up _bad_. At first he had assumed Kageyama just was being his usual self and completely ignoring every text Oikawa sent him, but after getting no response when he sent _'I love you!~ <3'_ He knew he must have done something terribly wrong. No matter how shitty of a mood Kageyama was in he always responded to that text, even sometimes with an insult! Though Oikawa knew Kageyama meant _'I love you too.'_ So after not receiving a text for three hours it was a bit of an understatement to say he was panicked.

When school got out he practically ran to the nearest flower shop, bursting through the door and rushing to the counter. The lady running the store looked quite startled.

“..Can I help you?” She asked, raising a blonde eyebrow at the new customer.

“Yes, I need the biggest bouquet of lilies thirty dollars can buy!” Oikawa remembered when he had found out lilies were Kageyama's favorite flower. He had asked why there was always a nice bouquet of them at the dining room table and Kageyama responded with:

_“I just.. like them..”_

Oikawa managed a small smile at the memory and thanked the lady for the flowers, handing her the money in return. The journey to Kageyama's doorstep was a blur, Oikawa only remembered the sweat of his palms and anxiety flooding his mind. With the bouquet of lilies at his chest Oikawa waited for the answer, nearly unable to resist the urge to ring the doorbell again. He needed to calm down. When the door opened Kageyama didn't look the least bit angry, only.. confused..?

“Oikawa? What are the lilies for?” He questioned, raising a dark eyebrow at said flowers.

“It's an apology, for...” Oikawa paused, he supposed he really didn't know what he did wrong. There must have been something though..right?

“For..?” Kageyama urged.

“Well, aren't you mad at me?”

“No, why the hell would I be.” An awkward silence stretched between the two.

“You never responded to my text?” Oikawa didn't even sound sure of himself at this point.

“I lost my phone while cleaning.. Still haven't found it actually.” He had never seen Kageyama with such a bewildered look on his face before. After another moment of silence Kageyama invited him in and continued his search for his phone while Oikawa placed the lilies in a vase at the dining room table. The sound of footsteps behind him caused him to turn his head, he gave a bright smile when he saw Kageyama in the doorway, phone in hand. After a small sigh Kageyama took the few short steps and closed the distance between them, kissing Oikawa softly. As they broke apart Kageyama gave a small laugh, something rare to pass his lips.

“I love you too Oikawa.”


End file.
